thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 8
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis David and William are captured by a group and forced into labor. Plot The story switches back to David… Katie we made it, David says. Yes we did, Katie says in a ominous tone. David then turns and is inside a bathroom he looks into a mirror and sees his family but they are all walkers including him. We are here for you David, we are all here, Katie says. David then wakes up with a jolt, then William sees him. Another nightmare, David says. What was it, William asks. Nothing, David replies. We should get going, We are almost there, David says. David and William start walking down the road and David sees a couple tanks. Let’s search those tanks, David suggested. Ok, William replied. David and William walk up to the tank and a group of walkers is near the tanks. David walks forwards to the tanks and slashes the walkers heads off one by one. David searches the tanks and finds some ration bars, M4A1, and some grenades. David then notices a dead walker with a knife stabbed into its head, with a note attached, “We’ll all change at some point.”... Well I guess we do, David says to himself. That’s when David is knocked unconscious. Two hours later he wakes up in a dark room. Where am I, David says to himself. He looks over and sees a beaten up William. Will.. Will are you ok, David whispers. David looks around and sees blood all over the walls. What the F#%@, David says to himself. Suddenly a bright light shines and David turns and sees a door open, he sees a walker enter. Nooo, David yells. He turns around and breaks his chair, then he takes the wooden plank and stabs the walker in the head, killing it. The door open once more and a man walks in, Congrats he says. Your friend is a tough kid, but we got him to tell us everything about you. Mike please bring this man to the fields. David is taken to a farm and forced to work or else he will be killed. Two weeks later…. David is working when he starts whispering to William. It goes down tonight, David whispers. 1 hour later while David is loading the ammo for the groups guns he sneaks into the gun vault and grabs his and William’s stuff he then stashes it in a safe place. 2 hours later David and William sneak out of the slave quarters and David snaps the neck of one slave owner. He then grabs his guns and sneaks into the parking lot where he grabs a car and hot wires it. Then he hears a siren go off, he rushes and drives away 30 minutes later. I think we are safe now, When we get to the safe zone we are gonna come back here destroy their base, David says. Thanks to them, Katie probably left to the safe zone, but I’d be glad if they made it, David says. How long do we got till we reach Greenville?, William asks. About 1 and a half hours, David responds. I’ll check our supplies, William says. Ok everything is here, William says. David starts to go insane he drives by some walkers and sees them as normal people. He looks over at William and sees William as a walker, he shakes his head. Are you ok, William asked. Just a little dazed, David replies. David then sees a group of people in the road he stop suddenly. What are you doing, William yells. There’s a group of people right there, David replies. Those are walkers, William yells. But David does not hear because he is inside his own head… He gets out then he has a splitting pain inside his head and passes out. William jumps out of the car and shoots the infected. David are you ok?, William asks. William puts David in the car and starts driving. Couple hours later David starts to wake up, but then passes out again, before he did he saw that the car crashed and that there was a group stealing their supplies. He jumps out and starts shooting them. David then feels a pain in his shoulder, he looks over and sees a gun shot in his shoulder. He then shoots and kills the last of them. David runs back to William. Are you ok Will, David asks. William is motionless. David checks for a pulse, but there isn’t one. I’m sorry my friend, David whispers. He then stabs William in the head to stop him from turning. That’s when David hears a noise inside his bag… No No, David yells. He the jumps into one of the bandits trucks and drives…. To be Continued…. Characters David Blake William Alexander Slave Owners Bandits Deaths *Bandits *Slave Owner *William Alexander Trivia *''TBA''